


Gone Together | Newt X Reader

by orphan_account



Category: the maze runner
Genre: F/M, The Death Cure, lol you both die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asked for her to kill him.</p>
<p>But she killed herself instead,</p>
<p>so he killed himself too.</p>
<p>[ A / N: quite short. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Together | Newt X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TDC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> BUT IF YOU ROLL THAT WAY, NEWT DIES IN PAGE 250 IN THE DEATH CURE LOL.

“KILL ME!” Newt screams, limping towards Y/N. “I’m a bloody Crank! DON’T BE A SHUCKING COWARD AND  _KILL ME_!” His tone’s full of something -  _madness, sadness,_ **insanity**.

 

She bites her lip, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. “Newt, I can’t, I don’t want to. I love you.”

 

“What were you expecting when you came here, huh? A bloody kiss?” He sneers. “I’M A CRANK!”

 

“Newt… please…” Her hands grab the gun shakily. She squints her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling out. Newt yanks the gun towards him, staring into her e/c eyes.

 

“Please, Y/N, please…” His voice is softer this time. “Just put me out of my misery…” She shakes her head aggressively and yanks the gun back, this time, it’s pointing to  _her_  forehead.

 

“Newt… I love you, please don’t do this to me,” she sobs out, shaking her head again. “What happened? What happened to  _us_? Our good times in the Glade? New—”

 

“SHUT UP, just shut up! Kill me, or I’ll kill you. Kill me!” Newt screams again, his hand grabbing hers.

 

“Newt, I’m sorry.”

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

Her lifeless body falls onto the ground, leaving him shocked. He never thought she’d go this far… “Y/N…” He chokes back a sob and picks the gun from her hand, pointing it towards himself. “You are forgiven.”

 

With that said, he falls on top of her,  _gone together_.

**Author's Note:**

> escalated pretty quickly huh
> 
> http://dairysmilk.tumblr.com/post/116642862753/newt-x-reader-gone-together  
> http://dairysmilk.deviantart.com/art/newt-x-reader-gone-together-527417209


End file.
